Torchwood Story I: Forgive Me
by FreeWriter-Chan
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness returns to his Torchwood Team after the events of the Year that Never Was wanting to return to the arms of his lover Ianto Jones. But what happens when the team has moved on and his former lover in the arms of someone knew? Decided to have my take on the events of Torchwood. A little Tosh/Owen as well. Episode Spoiler: Kiss, Kiss Bang, Bang!
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation

The team returned to the hub after a long day battling an enemy from Captain Jack's past or should we say future. Everyone returned to their stations exhausted Gwen at her desk, Toshiko at her computer station, Owen in autopsy room, and Ianto making coffee for the team.

"Good day's work" Gwen had said to the team who groaned in unison.

"Aye turn those frowns upside down. Everyone including can go home for the night and take tomorrow off you guys deserve it."

The team grumbled again as they were forced to drop everything and head out the door. Gwen said her goodbyes to Tosh and Owen who apparently where walking hand in hand which surprised and didn't surprise Jack. The only two who remained in the hub were Ianto and Gwen and Jack knew he wasn't escaping the wrath of either too.

"Where have you been?" shouted Gwen who threw her hands up in anger.

"I can explain" Jack said putting his hands up surrender.

"Well you have a lot to bloody explain!"

Ianto remained quiet as he walked over to Gwen and handed her the cup of coffee. He then handed Jack his and as quietly as a mouse returned to the kitchen to clean up the cups.

"The thing is it's hard to explain" he said finally said taking a deep breath and slowly saying the words.

He knew he had to choose his words carefully around Gwen one tiny word and she would blow up. He didn't know what the problem was with Gwen seeing as the team had certainly was fine without him. What bothered him the most was Ianto he hadn't said a word after their conversation regarding a specific date in mind. Jack really wanted to speak to his former (maybe) partner instead of being yelled at by Gwen but he let her have her fill.

"It was hard Jack very, very hard to get the team up and running again. Everyone was discombobulated. Owen was snapping at everyone and everything even a dog who was peeing on the lift. Tosh well she was Tosh but I suspect she had a break down a few weeks ago. Someone had to put this team back together and it sure as hell wasn't Ianto."

Jack's face faltered at the mention of Ianto had he really changed over the course of his absence?

"Ianto at first was um an emotional wreck. At work he didn't show it but one day Tosh decided to pay him a visit at home and he was crying in his covers Jack. It was hard for him Jack he closed himself off once again seeing everybody running around happy and paired. Go talk to him if he's willing to listen because I'm done talking to you."

Just then a cough was sounding throughout the background and they both turned to find Ianto standing next to the door waiting to go home.

"I promised to take you home" he said pointing to the door.

"Right. Goodnight Jack." Gwen said taking Ianto's arm the two walked off and out of the hub.

Jack still stood there contemplating Gwen's words usually he wouldn't listen and let her ramble but something in the back of his mind stuck with him. Ianto really had changed since he was gone. Ianto avoided looking in Jack's eye like he was guilty of something making him wonder if he had betrayed his team yet again. But he knew he wouldn't do something so foolishly stupid that would split their relationship farther apart.

While being trapped in the Year that Never Was al he thought was returning home to his team. More specifically returning to Ianto and making their relationship something real something that wasn't meant to be hidden. He deeply cared for Ianto but he wouldn't call it love. Oh not yet not anytime soon he's done the love route and wish he would take it back many, many times. But the idea of growing old and dying (well not the dying part in his respect) with Ianto was appealing and he knew his body yearned for his touch.

He wanted to make things right with Ianto but he knew he would have to work hard and prove his feelings for him even though he wasn't quite sure what they were. But starting tomorrow morning would be a brand new day for the couple and Jack knew what he had do to win his heart.

He just hopes that he isn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Pests

A new day began at the hub as Jack woke up jumping from his small little bed in his bedroom in the man hole located in the hub. He beamed when he heard the door to the hub opening up and he quickly got dressed and did his daily morning things. He climbed from the man hole to find the smell of Ianto's coffee brewing throughout the hub.

"Good Mor-" he began but was cut off by the sound of laughter filling the hub.

Jack knew that Tosh, Gwen, and even Owen wouldn't be there at 6:00 in the morning especially since Gwen had given them the day off. But who would be in the hub? Jack knowing it was childish still snuck out of his office and hid in the shadows of the hub to find Ianto walking about the hub and cleaning it up.

"Oi Ianto over here!" someone said a male voice and Jack didn't like the sound of it.

He withdrew his gun out of his pocket knowing it was unnecessary but still has a precaution took it out for his and Ianto's safety. Harkness may have been gone long but he hated the idea of someone foreign in his hub. Suddenly a red-haired man had appeared at Ianto's side with a file in his hand. The man was gorgeous with his piercing green eyes and what appeared to be a well built body but Jack knew Ianto was even more handsome. But the question that was nagging at the back of his mind was what the hell was he doing there in his hub. He decided it was enough playing hide and seek and went ahead to confront the mysterious stranger who was taking a donut out of a box that Ianto had placed on the table.

"Good Morning" Jack had said startling the pair and the green eyed red man looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Good Morning Jack" Ianto said in a cool and cold manner that sent chills down Jack's spine.

"And whose this?" Jack said wishing he would have shut himself up before his mouth got the best of him.

"Samuel Finely Sir at your service!"

Jack cringed at the thick Scottish accent that rang through his ears. He hesitantly saluted the young Scottish man as he did to him before walking down the stairs to meet them.

"What are you doing here Ianto I thought Gwen gave you the day off?"

"I had to record some information regarding the recent up incident that happened in the hub. Samuel had called me wanting to get breakfast together and um here we are?"

"I don't mean to be rude but why does Samuel know about Torchwood?"

"I'll be happy to answer that question Sir. I used to work at the Police station with Gwen a few years ago then got transferred to U.N.I.T. You had disappeared and the team called me up so here I am!"

Jack mentally groaned at the new stranger. He couldn't help but hold back his rage when Ianto mentioned breakfast with Samuel. Ianto belonged to Jack and only Captain Jack Harkness. He wouldn't let this mortal take what was his and he knew he had to do something about it. Jack wasn't stupid he saw the way that Samuel looked at Ianto like he was a piece of meat. But deep down in his heart Jack knew that Samuel wouldn't steal Ianto's heart away and only because he wasn't interested in men in the first place. Call him arrogant but Jack knew that Ianto was only interested in Jack.

He tried to contain his rage again when Samuel openly flirted with Ianto right before his eyes. He saw Samuel's hand slip behind Ianto and pitched his butt! He couldn't contain it anymore he grabbed Ianto's hand and stormed up to his office.

"Jack what on Earth are you doing embarrassing me in front of Samuel?"

"Embarrassing you? Embarrassing you? What is Samuel really is he another quick shag in the archives for you hmm?"

Jack instantly shut himself up when he saw Ianto begin to shake. He knew he had crossed the line with his former lover and there was no way to turn back. He knew it especially when tears formed in Ianto's eyes breaking Jack's heart ever time they fell.

"Do you know how hard it's been this last year away from you Jack?'


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

"Do you know how hard it's been this last year away from you Jack?"  
Jack didn't know how hard it had been for Ianto. He heard from Gwen how in the start of his absence he had broken down a little bit but after awhile he seemed to be fine.

"I didn't think…but I came back for you."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is your words you just used Jack. I realized while you were gone I did have some type of feelings for you but it doesn't matter anymore!"

"Ianto it does matter because I have the same feelings. But I'm just scared Ianto! Scared of losing you at the hands of Torchwood."

"It doesn't matter."

Ianto began to walk out the door but Jack wrapped his arms around the young Welshman instead. He found his hands and held them in his own feeling the warmth of Ianto Jones once more.

"I want this. I want us."

"What happened to you out there Jack? To make you change so suddenly."

"Don't think about that. Think about us. Think about our future what left of the future we have anyway."

Jack turned Ianto around to face the man who wouldn't look at him the eyes. Jack was worried here he was venting to this man about how he felt and he wouldn't look at him in his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me in the eye?"

"Because you would hate me."

"I would never Ianto I could never hate you."

"Lisa."

"I was angry and frustrated but I never could hate you. It's been a life time a decade since I've last felt this way about someone. I'm willing to risk it all for you Ianto."

"But I can't risk it for you."

Jack looked at Ianto stunned at what he said. He knew there was a slight possibility that Ianto had moved on and met someone knew but he just hoped slightly hoped that the young man standing before him wouldn't betray him so easily. Yet again it was Jack who had betrayed Ianto instead by leaving without saying goodbye. Panic rose throughout Jack's body no words formulating in his mind so Ianto took the notion and spoke instead.

"I met someone at a Pub. He works at U.N.I.T"

"Samuel?"

"We're not really dating just a casual thing we don't even see each other that often because of our conflicting schedules. I'm not ready to lend out my heart just yet."

"Samuel?"

"It's not Samuel it's someone who introduced me to Samuel."

"Ianto!"

Samuel's voice rang out as he neared the door to Jack's office clearly annoyed for being left alone as the two worked out their problems. Ianto shrugged out of Jack's hold and began to walk towards the door not before saying a name that Jack would surely grow to hate.  
"Sargent Nathaniel Finely of U.N.I.T. and also Samuel's older brother."

"Ianto!? Do I still have a chance?"

Jack had asked the Welshman before he opened the door he wanted to know if he had a chance. He has heard of the Finely men as their name applied they sure where Fine and he knew that he couldn't compete with a high ranking officer in the nation's best government facility besides Torchwood. Jack was confused since we did Ianto Jones like men outside of Jack himself? Again not to be arrogant but he wished Gwen would have mentioned the Finely men's appearance in Ianto's life before he made all the preparations that he did last night.

"If you try hard enough. Maybe."

Jack beamed at the prospect and Ianto took the note to walk out the door.


End file.
